Y la verdad
by Vee-ver
Summary: La verdad es que a veces me pregunto cómo carajo habremos hecho tu y yo para acabar en semejante estado y lugar.


**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.k Rowling.

 **nota 2:** la protagonista es obra mía, la invente con el simple hecho de que no me gusta nadie de la serie para Draco.

 **Atención:** lenguaje no apto para todo público **.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.  
**

 _viendo el exterior, con el viento agitando los verdes árboles, lanzándote una y otra vez contra la pared invisible que te aparta de todo lo que es real, vivo y necesario, hasta que finalmente sucumbes, chamuscado, exhausto y abrumado por la imposibilidad de la tarea. ¿En qué momento se rinde una mosca y deja de intentar escapar a través de una ventana cerrada? ¿Acaso su instinto de supervivencia la empuja a seguir hasta que es físicamente incapaz de nada más, o al final, tras el golpe de gracia, aprende que no hay salida? ¿En qué momento decides que ya es suficiente?  
_

 ** _forbiden,_ ** Tabitha suzuma

 **.**

Aferre bien fuerte mis manos a mi pantalón negro y mire mis nudillos blancos como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, la cabeza me dolía a horrores solo quería ir a la escuela y no haber bajado la escalera y encontrar los ojos grises de mi padre mirándome desde la puerta de la cocina e invitándome a que me siente a pasar tiempo en "familia". Esas malditas conversaciones forzadas, empezábamos como siempre.

Él preguntaba:

-¿cómo estas Draco?

Yo respondía:

-bien.

Él preguntaba de nuevo:

-¿qué tal duermes?

Yo respondía descaradamente que "bien", para terminar con esa maldita tensión e irme, pero conociendo a mi padre no me lo dejaría tan fácil, lentamente levante la mirada y lo vi a los ojos, esos malditos ojos grises que herede de él.

-me tengo que ir- sin esperar respuesta, agarre mí mochila que había dejado en el suelo y me largue de allí como alma que se lleva al diablo dando un portazo. Mientras caminaba maldecía a mi padre, pasar tiempo en "familia" se fue cuando murió a mi madre ya hace dos meses, desde entonces vivo con mi padre en una vieja casucha que antes no esperaba la hora para volver después de clase y encontrarla cocinando alegremente mientras tarareaba una canción, pero solo encontraba a mi padre y solo quería irme y no volver. Él no había matado a mi madre, pero no puedo evitar culparle. Siempre estaba tan ausente, tan sumido en su mundo de oficinas y negocios que no prestó atención a los cambios que se producían en ella. Lo cambios que hizo, creo, para que él le _prestara atención._ Unos cambios que fueron demasiado lejos.

Yo también me odiaba por no haberme dado cuenta de antes.

 _Ojalá él la hubiera ayudado. Ojalá yo la hubiera ayudado._

En cuanto entro al aula, los murmullos empiezan a arremeterme, desde la muerte de mi madre y el de que mi padre se mudó no paran de tener lastima al "gran Daco malfoy", pura mierda, ignorando los susurros-nada disimulados- Y la mirada del profesor Snape me voy al último asiento, siempre era el mejor de la clase, tal vez ahora lo sigo siendo pero me siento como un total perdedor que perdió lo único que le daba sentido.

Blaise me miraba desde el asiento de adelante, desde que se enteró de la noticia, trató de hablar conmigo, intentando solucionar el rompecabezas para poder recomponerme de nuevo y convertirme en el amigo popular e irónico de antes. Hago como si no lo hubiese visto mirando al frente.

En cuanto el timbre suena para dar lugar al recreo, me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Draco-dijo el profesor Snape-, ¿te importa que hablemos un momento?

Le lancé una mirada y me dirigí hacia él con el rostro inexpresivo.

Todos los alumnos se había marchado, Blaise me mando una mirada antes de irse.

Cuando llegué a su mesa me pasé la lengua por los dientes esperando la típica pregunta.

-¿cómo estás? – La suavidad de su voz resultaba más inquietante que agradable. Qué repelús.

-estoy bien, señor.

-no me llames señor.

-sí, señor Snape.

Suspiró y repiqueteó con sus largos dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿qué te pasa, Draco?

-nada- Snape, intuyó que mentía.

-yo quería a tu madre, Draco- fue suficiente, me largue de allí, corrí a las escaleras que iban hacia la azotea, no quería oír ni una mierda de nadie más, las típicas putas preguntas, solo quería estar solo y morir ¿no lo entendían?, me siento en un murete que actúa de modo de barandilla a seis pisos de altura, cierro los ojos, disfruto de la sensación de las cosas girando e ignorando el dolor e irritación. Quizá esta vez sí lo haga y deje que el aire me lleve.

Abro los ojos y el suelo sigue allá abajo, duro y permanente. De vez en cuando voy golpeando mi pierna contra el muro para recordarme que está ahí.

A pesar de que ya ha sonado la campana, algunos de mis compañeros de clase siguen pululando en el patio. Uno de ellos levanta la vista en mi dirección, de repente gira la cabeza y señala al cielo al principio pienso que me señala a mí, puesto que lleva una camisa a cuadros roja, y un jean azul roto, era fácil de ver. Pero es entonces cuando la veo, una chica. Ésta a escasos metros de mí, mirándome con unos ojos verdes igual que una selva, a diferencia de mi parecía que lo hacia todos los días, el flequillo y su largo cabello castaño oscuro se agitaba con la brisa.

Con calma me dice:

-te lo digo por experiencia, lo que peor que puedes hacer es mirar hacia abajo.

Abro los ojos pero no digo nada lo toma como señal para continuar porque dice:

-¿vienes mucho por aquí? Porque digamos que digamos que este lugar es mío.

-¿cómo?-alcance a preguntar pero ella otra vez tomo eso como otra pregunta. Asintió seriamente.

-sí, es el único lugar que tengo para escaparme del chocolate, lo odio, lo digo sin ánimo de ofender. Lo más probable es que lo amas y lo destacas más que yo, porque casi todo el mundo lo destaca como si fuese lo mejor del mundo, pero tranquilo no pasa nada, ya que destaco otras cosas que no sea comida, como el mantenerme despierta hasta tarde viendo pornografía y en el decepcionar constantemente a mis padres, por nombrar solo algunas.

No sabía si me estaba tómateme el pelo pero luego algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

Ya la recordaba era la chica desquiciada que hablaba sola en los pasillos, y casi nunca hablaba. Se llamaba Ruin mosque, lo sabía porque estaba en mi misma clase de dibujo.

Empezó a caer frías gotas de lluvia.

-empieza a llover- dice, como si no lo viese-. No soy una engreída, pero soy humana, y no sé tú, pero a mí en el funeral no me apetece dar la impresión de haber pasado por la trituradora.

No quería seguir escuchándola, pero tampoco quería volver a clase había tantas cosas que no quería, que me arme una lista mental:

 _-Que mi madre muriera._

 _-Vivir con mi padre._

 _-andar como un zombi_

 _Y_ la nueva que agregue a la lista

- _escuchar a Ruin mosque y a la vez sí._

Esta me mira como adivinando mis pensamientos, sonrío ampliamente, pero antes de abrir siquiera la boca con los labios resecos. Alguien grita desde abajo.

-¿Draco? ¿Es Draco la que está allá arriba?

-Genial, creo que tendremos que cancelar nuestra interesante charla del "por qué no al chocolate". Dando una vuelta quedando frente a mí, me sonríe con ojos llenos de alegría, da la espalada al precipicio y se baja de la muralla.

De modo que solo quedo yo, miró hacia abajo y veo a los alumnos pero luego miro más allá de todo esto y me concentro en el suelo, que está ahora húmedo y resbaladizo, me imagino tendido allí. Nada ni nadie que temer, ni siquiera al fantasma de mi madre en mis pesadillas, muriéndose de hambre para estar más delgada, para mí era hermosa no necesitaba nada, al verla tendida en el suelo sin vida cuando llegaba de la escuela.

 _Tener dieciséis años, era una mierda._

Entonces oigo una voz a mis espaldas que dice:

-oh! Espera, esto lo vi en alguna parte- cuando la mire tenia los labios fruncidos de concentración y chasqueaba los dedos. Nada, no tengo nada-dijo después de un rato.

Aunque sonaba desquiciado para mi zona de confort, reí histéricamente, hace tanto que no lo hacía que sonó extraño, más aún bajo la lluvia. Mosque se encogió de hombros y me tiende la mano, dudo antes de agarrar la suya, pero me dejo y me tira hacía el lugar cerrado era más pequeña que yo-me llegaba hacía el pecho-.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, se habré la puerta de la azotea y entra Snape con todos los alumnos detrás, me mira primero a mí y luego a Mosque. Esta me saludo a mí y luego se fue entre el gentío que ni atención le prestaban, me di cuenta mientras veía el largo cabello de la chica que ondeaba que tendría que venir más a la azotea.


End file.
